


Unleash Hell

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa acts a bit different when on painkillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleash Hell

Because of her broken leg, Nyssa had been removed from active duty, but she was going to be damned if she let that miss out on training sessions, namely yelling at her teammates from the sidelines.

The Birds were in the Clock Tower, running drills while Barbara, Felicity, Nyssa sat off to the side. Nyssa shifted and watched as Kate stood in the center of the mats with eskrima, the rest of the team, trying to take her out.

"Excellent form, my heart." She commented as Kate managed to flip Thea on her stomach while pinning her wrist to her back. She grinned over at Barbara and Felicity. "I taught her that." She explained.

"You're scary." Felicity said, looking back at the mats, before turning to her nervousness evident on her face. "I say that with love."

But Nyssa wasn't paying attention anymore. Fixated on Kate, she watched as she and Mari went after each other, fluid, graceful, lethal. Mari removed her totem for training sessions, but that did not mean she couldn't hold her own.

"Unleash hell." Nyssa said, encouraging Kate who flashed her a small smile before redoubling her efforts against Mari.

Barbara laughed as Thea groaned and pulled herself off the mat. "Why isn't she this nice to the rest of us?" She muttered, collapsing in the chair next to Felicity.

"Because you're not her girlfriend." Barbara replied.

"Then where do I sign up?" Thea covered her eyes with her arm. "I'll switch teams if it means getting my ass whooped a bit less by her and Red."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Trust Nyssa to gain herself a harem."

Nyssa gave her a sly smile, but kept her eyes on Kate.

On the mats Mari and Kate declared their bout a draw and stepped back. Kate sauntered over to give Nyssa a kiss.

"Alright, what's wrong with her?" Felicity asked as Nyssa wrapped her arms around Kate's waist and nuzzled her stomach.

"Nothing." Kate frowned.

"Say what you want about Nyssa, but she's never been cute and cuddly." Mari replied.

"Pain meds." Kate mouthed. "Her leg was hurting her and I slipped her some. Obviously they've made her a little loopy."

"You were magnificent." Nyssa sighed, batting her eyelashes at Kate.

Kate bit her lip as the rest of the team looked at her with varying degrees of amusement. "Alright a lot loopy. Which is why I couldn't leave her at home."

"I'm so recording this." Thea pulled out her cellphone. Kate glared at her.

"She may be out of it now, but she comes out of it, she'll definitely come after you during training."

Nyssa laughed. "And I will show no quarter." She declared.

"But I found a solution for that." Thea wagged her eyes. "What do you say Nyssa. Want some?"

"I believe that would be most improper, sister in law." Nyssa murmured. "Besides I am Kate's." She pressed her chin against Kate's hip and looked up at her, wide eyed. "Right?"

"Of course, sweetie." Kate reassured her, before turning back to Thea. "Now what's this I hear about a harem?"

"Only in exchange for not getting our asses kicked." Thea said firmly.

"Well." Kate laughed. "I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about it" She pointed to Mari, "made out with it", she pointed to Barbara. "Almost tapped it but instead allowed Batman to have it" She motioned to Felicity. "And...." She turned to Thea. "No. Sorry."

"What?" Thea was outraged.

"It's too weird." Kate said. "I mean your brother is my girlfriend's husband. There's a certain incestuous feel to it that I could not justify. Even in fantasy."

Mari put her hand on Thea's shoulder. "Relax, Thea; it's not like you would have gone through with it."

"How would you know?" Thea retorted. "I could have had a wild phase in college."

"Thea, you didn't go to college." Barbara pointed out. Thea nodded and looked down.

"Right." She muttered.

Nyssa tugged on Kate's shirt.

"Wanna go home?" Kate asked. Nyssa nodded. "Okay." She handed her her crutches.

"I would reward you for your excellent job in besting our teammates." Nyssa declared.

"That was a draw." Mari said, annoyed. Thea put a hand on her shoulder.

  
"Relax, Mari." She said, imitating the other woman's earlier tone.

Kate helped Nyssa to her feet. "Of course you will sweetie," Her tone indulgent and amused.

"My beautiful Katie-Kat." Nyssa said, nuzzling her shoulder. This time the others didn't stop themselves from laughing. Kate glared at them.

"Any of you speak a word of this and I will have sober Nyssa hunt you."

 

 

 

 

When Nyssa woke up the next morning she glared at Kate's smug expression. "When I remove this cast. All of you will suffer my wrath."

"I'm sure of it." Kate replied. "In the meantime, just think of all the ways I'm going to get back at you for using Katie-Kat in front of our friends."


End file.
